New Dawn
by Freefall92
Summary: The Dawn of a new adventure. With a batch of different Dex Holders and a world of Pokemon to explore and to experience. What will happen? What will the Dex Holders see? Well, well, gather round, a new adventure is about to unfold...
1. Chapter 1: Vs Rattatas

**Why hello everyone! I am Freefall92 back with yet another story... Though this one is different. This is indeed a Pokemon story, but this doesn't follow our original characters. Yes, this follows the adventures of my friends and I. This idea was thought out months ago (before The Pokedex Tales) and it was initially started as a full-blown story just like TPT (The Pokedex Tales) is going to be like. A few months later, I began to be really dissatisfied with this particular story and ending up scrapping it. Because I really liked the idea of creating a Pokemon story revolving around my friends, this new story came into existence. Now before starting, I'd like to say a few things: **

**Firstly, the adventures in this story may sound the same or even a blatant copy of the Pokemon Special Manga. Now as much as I hate to admit it, yes it may sound the same, but in most parts of the adventures, the description of the story will be more in-depth or otherwise completely different.**

**Secondly, the characters. Now to make it more interesting, the characters were carefully thought out by how close a certain person is to a character from Pokemon Adventures manga. To signify the similarities, the characters in this story will be wearing the same attire as the characters from manga. (Ex. If someone is in Red's attire, this means that this person is the "Red" among our our group.)**

**And finally ages. Though I can really go on about the ages of the characters from here and in the Pokemon Adventures manga. I'll keep it short and so this part doesn't reveal anything about who these characters are:**

**Kanto Dex Holders: **

**Starts adventures: 11 Years old **

**Age by the final Arc: 24 Years old**

**Johto Dex Holders:**

**Starts adventure: 11 years old**

**Age by final Arc: 23 Yeats old**

**Hoenn Dex Holders**

**Starts adventure: 10-11 years old**

**Age by final Arc: 19 years old**

**Sinnoh Dex Holders:**

**Starts adventure: 10-11 years old**

**Age by final Arc: 13-14 years old**

**Unova Dex Holders:**

**Starts adventure: 14 years old**

**Age by final Arc: 14 years old**

**So now that i think I''m finished with this very long and complex introduction, I'll shut up and begin this story. So everyone, I welcome you to New Dawn!**

* * *

**R/B/G Arc**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vs Rattatas**

Roi yawned as he woke up from his bed, seeing his two Pokemon, Pikachu and Nidorino sleeping beside him. Taking a look at his clock, he gave a smile.

_'Today the day!'_

Changing to his regular attire, Roi woke up his Pikachu and Nidorino, who seemed to understand the importance of the day.

"Alright, Niddy and Pika, Ready to go?" Roi asked his two Pokemon, who nodded their head in excitement.

Heading out the door, Roi noticed Andrew, who had his Scyther with him.

"Yo!" Roi excitedly called out, "So I see you're ready to meet your second Pokemon."

"Yup!" Andrew answered, "So, which out of the three are you going to choose?"

"I'm going to pick Bulbasaur and I'm going to nickname it Saur!" Roi said excitedly.

"Haha! I going to choose Charmander. I'm not the one to give nicknames so…" Andrew stopped and noticed Sophia with her Staryu and Jigglypuff walking.

"Hey Sophia!" Roi called out, "Come here!"

Sophia groaned, but walked towards Roi and Andrew and began to speak, "What?"

"We just wanted to know who you're going to pick as your starter." Andrew stated.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophia said in monotone, "Squirtle."

"Figures." Said Roi, "So… Wanna head over there now?"

"Hey, that's why I woke up this morning, it would be a waste if I didn't go." Andrew answered Roi as the three began to walk.

Few minutes later…

"Hello?" Roi called out as he opened the door, "Anyone here?"

Stepping inside the lab, Sophia, Andrew, and Roi noticed the different technology that had been placed inside. All three were perplexed at the sight, taking a look at every nook and cranny of the lab.

"Ahh, you've arrived… And quite early too!"

The three focused their eyes as they saw a figure walking towards them, who soon showed his identity. Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor!" Roi called out, "Finally get to have my official starter Pokemons!"

"Happy to hear that!" Professor Oak smiled, "Now please, I'll lead you three to your Pokemons."

Lead by professor Oak, the three were greeted with a desk which had three Pokeballs places neatly on top.

"I believe you three made your choice already." Professor Oak turned to the three, "So this process should be easy for you."

Andrew swiftly stepped in and took the Pokeball which contained Charmander. Smiling, he sent out his newly acquired Pokemon.

"Welcome to my team!" Andrew started, "Meet your first team member, Scyther!"

The Charmander took a glance at the Mantis Pokemon and gave a playful roar. The Scyther gave a smile at his new teammate.

"I'm next right?" Roi said as he walked over and picked up the Pokeball which housed Bulbasaur, "Alright! I'm nicknaming your Saur!"

Roi sent out Saur and immediately Roi's other two Pokemons inspected their new teammate. Without any surprises, the three were instant friends. Finally, Sophia picked up the final Pokeball, and seeing the cheerful Squirtle inside.

"I'm going to nickname you… Blasty." Sophia said as she sent out her newly acquired Pokemon.

Few seconds later, Sophia's Pokemons were getting along quite well with each other.

"I see everyone has settled down." Professor Oak cleared his throat, "Now there is one more thing I need to give you."

"Which is?" Andrew asked the Professor.

"A Pokedex." Professor Oak responded.

"What's that?" Roi asked in confusion.

"A device created by the regional professors which allow us to collect data from Pokemons we've captured or seen. " The Professor began, "It was decided that this device will be given to the next few trainers that was going to obtain their first Pokemon. And lucky enough, you three will be the first to get one!"

The Professor handed out three red rectangular objects to the three trainers and began, "From now on you shall be known as Dex Holders. You will be helping us with our research on the various types of Pokemon that exists in this world."

"Huh?" Sophia said as she looked at her Pokedex, "What's this"

"That is one of a few features that the Pokedex can do aside from data collecting. This feature allows you to see the various abilities, natures, and moves the Pokemon currently knows." The Professor spoke again, "The other feature you should know is the Pokedex Resonate. This happens when all the currently available regional Pokedex are in the same area. This happens as well with other Pokedexes from other regions."

"Awesome! I can't wait to start my adventure!" Roi sprouted with excitement.

"Well, I believe you three are ready for your adventure." Professor Oak said to the three Dex Holders, "I wish for the best for you three."

"Thanks!" The three said in unison before leaving the lab.

"Alright!" Roi said as he walked, "I can't wait to use Saur!"

"Same here!" Andrew laughed, "Charmander is ready to kick some ass!"

"I know Blasty will all your asses!" Sophia boasted, "Just wait and see!"

"Suuuree!" Roi and Andrew said with a doubting voice.

The three Dex Holders reached their first destination, Route 1.

"And here we are!" Roi stated, "Route 1. Our adventure starts from here."

With a simple nod, the three walked along the tall grass that Route 1 was covered with. Through the thickness of tall grass, Sophia noticed something.

"Hey, isn't it weird that that we haven't encountered a single wild Pokemon?"

Just then, a pack of Rattatas surrounded the three Dex Holders. Andrew and Roi gave a stern look.

"Did you really need to jinx it?" Roi asked Sophia.

"Well sorry!" Sophia exclaimed, "I was just surprised that there weren't any wild Pokemons…"

"Doesn't matter." Andrew said as he sent out his Charmander, "We just have to fight them. Plus, it's a good time to test out our new Pokemons."

Roi and Sophia nodded as they sent out their Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.

"Okay, now let me see your moves Saur." Roi said as he checked his Pokedex, "Naughty Nature with Tackle and Growl as your move, also having the Chlorophyll Ability. Not bad!"

"Blasty, you have the Mild Nature, the Rain Dish Ability. As for your moves you have Tackle and Tail Whip." Sophia read out the details.

"I don't think it's the time to read" Andrew said to Roi and Sophia, "And help me take them down!"

"Alright, Saur use Tackle on those Rattatas!"

"Blasty, use Tail Whip and then use Tackle!"

The Squirtle wagged its tail, making the wild Rattatas more wary and instantly, the three Pokemons rammed their body towards the Rattatas, causing massive damage.

"Heh, not bad!" Roi stated seeing the Rattatas on the ground.

"I don't think they're done." Andrew pointed out.

The Rattatas slowly stood up and began to charge towards the three Pokemons. Swiftly dodging the attack, the three starter Pokemons quickly retaliated with another Tackle. Taking yet another devastating blow, the wild Rattatas fled into the tall grasses.

"Haha, they ran away!" Roi laughed, "Good job Saur and the rest of you!"

The three starter Pokemons gave a grin, as they achieved their first victory. The Pokemons were soon returned to their owners, who began their trek towards their next destination, Viridian City.

* * *

Post Ending

* * *

"Does anyone have a map for Kanto?" Roi asked his fellow Dex Holders, "Oh wait, it's on my Pokegear… Then how long does it take for us to reach Viridian City?"

"Around six hours." Sophia answered, "Why ask?"

"Six hours?" Roi said in surprise, "That's going to take ages! The what time is it?"

"it's 7:32 AM. We'll reach Viridian around 1:30 if we're fast enough." Andrew checked is Pokegear.

"Damnit… This is going to be a hell of an adventure…"

* * *

**So with the first chapter complete, I'd like to point out that I am very sorry for the delay on TPT. It does take a lot of planning to write it and to create someone extraordinary, it does take up a lot of time and effort. Also about NaruHina, I am putting all projects relating to NaruHina on hold. This is mainly because I lost my interest for NaruHina. It's not as thrilling as it was when I originally wrote Starry Night (I want to f**king rewrite that...) and with little or no pushes in the manga or the anime, it just feels so... bland... If anything comes into mind about NaruHina, it will likely die unless the ship turns cannon... But I admittedly cannot see that happening... **


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Pikachu

**And here goes chapter two. From this point on, chapters will be at least 2,000 words long. Now if you're confused about how people looks like in New Dawn (Which I'm guessing you will if you're going to read this) I'll have drawings up of every Dex Holders on my bio soon. But anyways I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vs. Pikachu**

* * *

"Damn, that took way too long… WAY TOO LONG!" Roi shouted as he entered Viridian City.

"Your fault." Andrew pointed out, "You wanted to rest …. THREE TIMES! If we didn't we could have gotten here hours ago!"

"Well sorry! I got tired!" Roi answered, "Wait… what time is it?"

"Five." Sophia answered Roi, "We just started our adventure, if it took more time to walk Route 1, think about how long this whole journey will be."

"Stop making me feel bad…" Roi gave a sarcastic yet sadden tone, "Ya know what? I'll just go on ahead. See you two later!"

Roi began to sprint, leaving Sophia and Andrew in his tracks. Seeing the hasty Dex Holder run, Andrew and Sophia was left to walk towards the Viridian Pokecenter.

"So, how long do you think he'll last." Sophia asked Andrew, "I mean, he doesn't have the best of endurance."

"I don't know, probably a few minutes before he comes crawling back." Andrew laughed.

* * *

Viridian City, Pokecenter…

* * *

"Funny," Andrew said as he took a sip of his drink, "Roi hasn't come back yet…"

"Maybe he made it to the next city." Sophia laughed, "Maybe, he got the Gym Badge from there."

"Damnit! I don't want to be behind him!" Andre protested, "Come on, we're going to Pewter City. I can't afford to lose any more time."

Sophia groaned, "Can't we just rest and head over there tomorrow? Viridian Forest would take a really long navigate, especially at this time…"

Just then, Andrew's Pokegear rang. Puzzled, Andrew checked who was calling him. Unsurprised, he told Sophia who it was.

"It's Roi. He's probably asking where we are."

Andrew began the call and in seconds he was greeted with Roi's yelling.

"FINALLY!" Roi began as he began to pant, "I need some help over here!"

"What did you do this time?" Andrew asked in a joking manner.

"Hell, I wouldn't know!" Roi responded, "I was just crossing the river then some random Pikachu attacked me with some weird move."

"What do you mean weird move?" Andrew asked.

"I only saw it one, but the Pikachu is seems to be using Tackle. Instead of a normal Tackle, it coats itself with electricity. Oh shit!"

A loud snap was heard from the Pokegear and sounds of a falling tree.

"Alright, I get the situation. Sophia and I will be there soon." Andrew reassured, "Just don't die! It's a bit too early for you isn't it?"

"Very funny."

Andrew hung up and signaled Sophia, who was taking as sip of his drink.

"Hey!" Andrew growled, "My drink!"

* * *

Viridian Forest…

* * *

Andrew and Sophia entered the forest, but instantly greeted with a falling tree. Swiftly dodging, Andrew noticed Roi running from a Pikachu. Andrew began to laugh.

"You know, maybe we can just leave him like that." Andrew suggested.

"You're such a good friend." Sophia said in a sarcastic manner.

Roi noticed his two friends chatting over in a distance and made an annoying look, "What the hell! You know there's a thing called helping, right?"

The Pikachu began coating itself with lighting as it sped up and with an instant burst, the Pikachu rammed its full body towards Roi, who nearly got hit.

"Okay, okay." Andrew said as he sent out his Scyther, "I'll help you."

"Wait," Sophia cut off Andrew, "Who's that?"

Sophia pointed, showing Andrew the mysterious figure that stood beneath the trees.

"Woah, is that the Pikachu's trainer or something?" Andrew questioned.

"I don't know, but send your Scyther there." Sophia suggested.

With a nod, Andrew gave his Scyther the command. The Mantis Pokemon instantly dashed into the trees and a few seconds later, a person emerged from the trees.

"Chuchu, Volt Tackle!"

The Pikachu stopped chasing Roi and began charging towards the Scyther with its electric coated tackle. The Scyther countered the attack as it used its scythe-like claws.

Roi then took the chance as he sent out his Bulbasaur, "Saur, use Sleep Powder."

The Seed Pokemon then dashed towards the mysterious figure, and then sprayed its powder, causing the figure to collapse to the ground. The Pikachu soon stopped attacking and immediately rushed to its owner. Then taking the chance again, Roi's Bulbasaur used its powder and put the Pikachu to sleep.

Roi then rushed towards the two Dex Holders as he panted, "Okay, I think I'm good. I'm just super tired… that's… all..."

Roi instantly collapsed on the ground, leaving Andrew and Sophia to deal with the mess.

"So what now?" Andrew asked Sophia.

"I think we should bring them back to Viridian Pokecenter… Or we can just wait here." Sophia answered.

"Nah, I rather stay in the air-con. Too humid in here." Andrew stated.

"Figures."

* * *

The Next Day…Viridian City, Pokecenter

* * *

"Hey?" Wake up?" A voice called out.

The mysterious girl opened her eyes and noticed the strange scene that she woke up to. Noticing her Pikachu, who was still sleeping, she noticed three figures in front of her.

"Okay good, you're awake." The boy with the red cap pointed out, "What's your name?"

The mysterious girl didn't respond.

"See! I told you she wasn't going to answer!" The boy without a cap said with annoying tone, "Let's do it my way, with Scyther!"

The boy without a cap sent out his Scyther, which placed its claw next to the girl's neck.

Surprised, the mysterious girl finally gave in, "Okay, okay! You didn't need to scare me to make me talk!"

"Ha, told you!" The white-capped girl said in a mocking manner.

"So what is your name?" The red-capped boy asked again.

"Nanami." The girl responded, "My name is Nanami."

"Okay." The red-capped boy said, "My name is Roi."

"I'm Andrew." The boy without the cap stated.

"And I'm Sophia!" the white-capped girl responded, "Nice to meet you!'

"So why did you attack me with your Pikachu and what's that move you used?" Roi bombarded Nanami with questions.

"Sorry…" Nanami saddened, "Chuchu is a bit hasty…"

"I can see that." Roi muttered, "Your Pikachu hurts… a lot…"

Nanami widened her eyes, "Oh you're hurt? Let me heal you."

"Wait, you can heal?" Roi questioned, "Do you even have items for that?"

Nanami placed her palm on Roi back and instantly, Roi realized that his bruises healed.

"Woah. How did you do that?" Roi questioned in awe.

"I was born with special powers." Nanami started, "One of those powers is healing."

Roi turned to Sophia and Andrew, who was also perplexed at the sight, "I think we should go back to Pallet Town and talk to Professor Oak. I think he would be please to talk to him."

"Great more walking."

* * *

7 Hours Later… Pallet Town

* * *

"And we're here!" Roi stated, "And we took less time coming here."

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't need to rest this time…" Andrew pointed up.

"Shut up."

The four walked towards the Lab and saw the Professor outside his lab, training a Rattata.

"Oh, hello you three!" Professor Oak turned to the Dex Holders and noticed a new figure, "Oh who is this?"

"Her name is Nanami," Sophia explained, "The reason we came back is so we have her meet you."

"And why is that?" The Professor Oak seemed amused.

"She has special powers." Roi continued, "One of them is healing, which she used to heal me."

"Oh, that's quite interesting," The Professor noted, "What other powers do you have?"

Nanami hesitated to speak, but began, "I have the ability to read minds, emotions, and memories of Pokemons. Limited telekinesis. Being able to make my Pokemons stronger for a limited amount of time and as Roi said, healing."

"Huh, "The Professor dug around his bag, "I usually don't do this, but…"

Professor Oak gave Nanami a red rectangular device…the Pokedex.

"I don't know if what you're telling me is true, but I believe you." Professor Oak said with a smile, "Nanami, congratulations on becoming a Dex Holder!"

Roi, Sophia, and Andrew watched in shock as Nanami willingly accepted the Pokedex.

"Damn, I wish obtaining a Pokedex was that easy…"

Route1… 7 PM

The four Dex Holders sad down as they observed the fire they created. Because of the time, it was decided that setting up camp for the night was the best idea for the time being.

"So… Since we're going to be teammates, why don't we share a bit of our life?" Andrew suggested, "Nanami do you have any interesting family members?"

"…Only my Uncle…" Nanami said in a sadden tone.

"Oh… You're parents are…gone?" Roi lowered his voice.

Nanami nodded her head.

"That makes three of us…" Andrew darkened, "Aside from Sophia, Roi and I lost out parents too… Professor Oak is my Grandfather though…"

"Oh…"

"Alright," Sophia spoke up, "Instead of sharing tragic stories, why don't we lighten up the mood? How about sharing our goals?"

"Easy." Roi stated, "Become the Pokemon Champion."

"Hey!" Andrew growled, "That's my goal too."

Roi grinned as he heard Andrew stating his goals, "Well my friend, let's who becomes Champion first. Let's make a deal, whoever doesn't champion has to pay the person that does… I don't know 40 000 PKD?"

"It's a deal!" Andrew smiled mischievously grinned, "Get ready to lose! You just made the worst decision in your life!"

"Don't count on it!"

"Asides from those two," Sophia turned to face Nanami, "What's your goal?"

"I think my goal is to be helpful and use my powers effectively…" Nanami said confidently.

"Well my goal is to mess with these two right here," Sophia pointed at Roi and Andrew, "And you know… Ruin their dreams of becoming champion."

"…" Roi turned to Sophia who was laughing, "Great dream you have…"

"Hey! It's funny to mess with you two; I've been doing it since I was five!" Sophia cheerfully smiled.

Nanami laughed as she observed the conversation, "I want to see that."

"Well you're going to see that a lot," Sophia pointed out, "I hope you're ready for an adventure!"

"I think I am ready." Nanami stated, "One adventure I'm not going to forget."

"This is going to be painful for us isn't it?" Roi nudged Andrew as he laid down on his sleeping bag.

Andrew sighed and hesitantly gave his response, "I think so..."

"Damn… "Roi said in quiet.

Andrew yawned and announced, "Hey, I think it's a good time for us to sleep. I'm pretty sure we're going to have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Couple of hours later…

* * *

Nanami looked above and saw the stars above her.

"Isn't it great?"

Nanami turned and noticed Sophia looking at the stars as well. She also turned and saw the two boys sleeping without much care for what's around them.

"Don't like sleeping?" Sophia asked as she turned to Nanami.

"Nah, can't sleep that's all." Nanami answered.

"Well it's okay, if I were you I wouldn't either. Though I can't say the same about them…" Sophia turned and saw her two friends and sighed.

"So what's keeping you up?" Nanami asked her new comrade.

"I don't know, sometimes I can't sleep."

"Ahh, you're just like me when it comes to sleep…"

"Well either way, I think it's good I'm able to see this sight and be able to talk to you." Sophia looked up again, "I'm sure it's going to be a tiring day tomorrow, with those two aiming to be champion, they'll force us to go anywhere."

"Might as well get used to it right?" Nanami quietly responded, "An adventure that I'll never forget. I guess this will be fun. Who knows what kind of things we'll run into!"

"I guess that's the thrill of it all…" Sophia laughed, "But I guess we can contain our excitement for now. Right now, sleeping is the best idea for now. Like I said, with them around, things can be pretty hectic."

"I'll take your word on it. I just wonder if anything bad will happen along the way…" Nanami said as she got herself comfortable inside the sleeping bag.

"Don't be so dark!" Sophia said as closed her eyes, "If that happens, I'm pretty sure we'll overcome it somehow. And besides, it does add to the adventure of it all."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways, get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night!"

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Any and all reviews will be greatly accepted. I'll hopefully post TPT soon or another chapter of this... I dunno, whatever I feel like posting is what I'm going to post. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
